Kankuro Falls In Doggie Doo
by TentenNTemari
Summary: OneShot. Poor Kankuro gets doggie doo on his shoe while he's walking on the sidewalk spaced out. But the worst of it is that the girl of his dreams is walking right toward him! How will he hide his stinky shoe? Read to find out! KankuroxTenten


**A/N: Third story in the "Kankuro Falls In…" series.**

**But if you didn't read the other two that's okay, you'll understand this anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The written test, Forest of Death test, and preliminary tests were over. In a month, it would be time to start the final battles. 

I was supposed to face this guy named Shino in my battle. All I knew about him was that he thought bugs were pretty cool. Temari was facing Shikamaru and Gaara was facing Sasuke.

I wasn't worried about the battle; I was going to do great. I wasn't even worried about the plan. But there was one thing that I was worried about, and that was Tenten's condition.

You see, I sort of had this little crush on Tenten…

* * *

_Flashback_

_When I turned the corner one day I saw a girl training by herself. She was throwing kunai at a tree with a target sign on it._

"_Wow, she's pretty cool," I thought. "She has great aim, and she's really pretty too." I wasn't aware that I was, um, sort of staring at her dreamily._

* * *

Did I do anything embarrassing in front of her, you ask? Pfft! Of course not! I played it cool, as usual.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_AAH!"_

_Gaara turned to look at me._

"_Gross! I fell in potato chips!"_

* * *

_Flashback_

_I shook Tenten's hand. "Good to see you again, too," I said._

_Just then I tripped over a tree root behind me and fell down—into the same pile of potato chips._

* * *

……Okay, so I had a few unfortunate events happen to me whenever Tenten was around, but like I said: I kept it cool. 

I planned to visit Tenten in the hospital, today. Temari beat her up pretty bad in the preliminary exams, even after I reminded her that Tenten was the girl I liked. Though I have to admit, the way Temari fights, she went pretty easy on Tenten.

I went to the flower shop the other day to get Tenten something.

* * *

_Flashback (last one)_

_Temari was chopping carrots in the kitchen for dinner._

_Gaara was in his room laughing manically to himself._

_And me? I was trying to sneak out the front door before Temari noticed I was off the couch._

"_Kankuro…" Aw, MAN! "You're not causing trouble, are you?"_

"_No," I answered. "I'm going out to buy something."_

"_You're not going to spend all your money on the crane-machine, Kankuro," Temari reminded me._

"_I know, I know!"_

* * *

Anyway, Temari finally let me out of the house and I bought a pink tulip for Tenten… and then I used the rest of my money on the crane-machine. 

I was going to leave the house this afternoon when Temari told me she was going to take a walk around town, so I had to keep an eye on Gaara. I argued with her a little, but then irritably agreed. So Gaara walked with me to the hospital to visit Tenten.

On my way there I tried to think of ways to prevent my embarrassing myself. I had it all planned out: If I stared dreamily at Tenten, I would tell her that I was spacing out. If I fell in potato chips, I'd tell her that I was up all night doing my 500 chin-ups and 500 push-ups routine and was too exhausted to hold my feet up. But wait, those are arm exercises...

I thought about this as Gaara and I rounded the corner when suddenly…

_SQUISH!_

I stopped walking. I looked down, and to my horror, on the bottom of my shoe was…

"POO!" I shrieked. "Ewwwww!"

Yes, on the bottom of my shoe was dog poop. I looked up and saw Kiba a long ways away walking with his puppy.

Thanks for the present, Akamaru.

Gaara didn't really care. He just kept on walking. "Gaara, wait," I halted him. What was I going to do? I couldn't walk into Tenten's hospital room tracking dog poop inside!

I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't going to get embarrassed in front of Tenten again.

"Kankuro, what's wrong?"

I froze. Tenten was coming from across the street. I was happy because it looked like her wounds healed quickly, but I was screaming like a girl inside my head because she was going to see what was on my shoe!

"W-What do you mean?" I laughed nervously.

She was coming closer. "Well for one thing your eyes look angry," she said. "And then I heard you scream, _POO!_"

"Oh, yeah," I said, scratching the back of my neck. Great. I had to think up an excuse and fast. "Well, I used up all my money."

"You did?" she asked. She was now standing right next to me. "On what?"

"The Cra…" Wait, I couldn't say it was the crane-machine because that would make me look like an idiot! "On cra… ca… candy! On candy." I placed my hand on Gaara's shoulder. "For my adorable little brother. He loves his chocolate bunnies." Gaara glared at me and I quickly removed my hand before he removed it for me.

"Oh," Tenten said. She smiled. "That was nice of you." She was one of the only Genin at the Chunin Exam who didn't know Gaara. She didn't know that he was the one who tried to kill her teammate Lee, probably because she'd just gotten out of the hospital today and nobody told her yet.

Tenten sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, what's that smell?"

"W-What smell?" I muttered, attempting to wipe off the dog poop behind me on the sidewalk.

"That awful smell," Tenten said. Her brown eyes searched for the source.

Now I had to come up with another excuse. "Oh! _That_ smell. Uh…"

I turned to Gaara and shook my head. "Gaara! I told you not to eat that bean burrito for breakfast!"

Gaara was so going to kill me. I prayed for a miracle inside my head, and just then I heard Temari's voice. "Kankuro! Gaara!" she called. She had come out of a shop across the street. "We have to go home, it's getting late!"

Whew. That was close. "Okay! I'll be right there!" I called. Gaara rolled his eyes and walked to Temari right away.

Then I remembered. My hands were behind my back, but then I pulled them out in front and gave Tenten the pink tulip. "Here," I said.

"It's for me?" Tenten asked, taking it in her hands. She smelled it. "Thank you, Kankuro."

"I was going to stop by the hospital to see how you were doing," I continued, stepping backward. I was unaware that some remnants of dog poop were still behind me. "But then I saw you across the stree— AAH!" I slipped on the dog poop and fell. The last thing I remember was the sky.

I woke up on the couch in the house that Temari, Gaara and I were staying at for the Chunin Exams. I mentally smacked myself in the head as I remembered the incident this afternoon. Great. So much for keeping it cool this time.

"Kankuro, you feeling better?" Temari asked. She was standing beside the couch.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Tenten said you slipped on dog poop and fell on the sidewalk, and then you blacked out."

I groaned and placed a pillow over my head. This was a nightmare, way worse than that nightmare I had last night about my hair turning pink.

"She stayed here for a while. She said you bought her a flower and I told her that I was glad you didn't spend that money on the crane-machine like you always do…"

I let out a large groan.

"Then she had to go, in case she was late for dinner," Temari concluded. "But she left you a note." I jumped to my feet as Temari handed me an envelope.

I tore open the envelope and handed it to Temari, then read the piece of paper inside:

"_Kankuro, I hope you're okay. You blacked out pretty fast. When you read this tell me how you're feeling tomorrow._

"_Thank you so much for the tulip. I'm going to put it in a vase when I get home._

"_Tenten."_

I smiled at the note. Then I saw something written at the bottom.

"_P.S. I didn't think you'd want a flower, so I left you money for the crane-machine in the envelope."_

I grinned evilly. "Mwahahaha."

Temari frowned at me. "What are you laughing at?"

I took the envelope and headed to my room. "Oh, nothing…"

* * *

**A/N: I decided to make a series.**

**If you want to know about the potato chip incident, or how Kankuro and Tenten met in the first place, then you can check out my other two stories: "Kankuro Falls In Love" and "Kankuro Falls In Potato Chips."**

**Please review!**


End file.
